Diskussion:Memory Beta
Logo Wenn das Logo nicht gefällt --> einfach zurücksetzen :Gefällt mir sehr gut, das neue Logo. :) Übrigens habe ich jetzt damit begonnen Interwiki-Links zu setzen. Auch Links zu Memory Alpha in entsprechenden Artikeln. Siehe hier: USS Titan#Externe Links :Bei Memory Beta habe ich uns auch mal vorgestellt: :http://memory-beta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Memory_Beta_in_german&t=20110720172638 :Wenn die mein Englisch verstehen, gibts vielleicht auch irgendwann ne Antwort. ;) --Egeria 20:33, 20. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Ich habe hier eine Alternative zu dem etwas verpixelten Logo, mit dem wie ein Logo für die "Außenwerbung" wie zum Beispiel bei M-A oder wenn ihr wollt auch für das Hauptlogo. Ich kann auch ein ganz neues Machen wenn ihr wollt. Gebt mal Meldung.Versusdelyxe 20:46, 7. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Also mir gefällt das derzeitige Logo in jedem Fall besser. --Egeria 21:36, 7. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Das Alte ist besser. An der Auflösung fürs Logo können wir ja nichts grossartig ändern.Palleaon 08:48, 9. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Im neuen WICHTIG !!! sind wieder Rechtschreibfehler. Wieder einmal. Das ist schlecht für die Außendarstellung. Und leider darf wohl nicht jeder die Hauptseite ändern -bestimmt nur ausgesuchte Persönlichkeiten!- . Also: Bitte ändern wer das verbrochen hat. -Zwerch (Diskussion) 14:51, 14. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Dieser Auserwählte Kreis besteht aus den Administratoren (wie es eigentlich üblich ist) denn soll da Leute geben die einfach überall ihren Haufen hinsetzen müssen um dann der Meinung zu sein per Naturgesetz im Recht zu sein. Aber da sich bisher niemand genötigt gefühlt hat in der Titelseite irgendetwas zu ändern verstehe ich diese Kritik nicht. Vor allem da die Neuigkeiten nicht in der gesperrten Titelseite liegen, sondern in der offenen Vorlage:Neuigkeite‎n Versusdelyxe (Diskussion) 21:08, 14. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Ich habe jetzt grad keine Rechtschreibfehler gefunden. Sind da vielleicht welche bei den wechselnden Bildern? Da ich selten die Titelseite besuche, werden sie mir wahrscheinlich nie auffallen. Wenn Du welche findest, dann schreib das hier doch bitte direkt. --Egeria (Diskussion) 16:34, 15. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Fehler schon korrigiert nachdem ich "freundlich" von V. darauf hingewiesen wurde wo ich suchen musste um die Änderung durchzuführen. -Zwerch (Diskussion) 17:13, 15. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Diskussionseite Hat noch jemand anderes als ich Probleme mit der eigenen Diskussionseite ? Ich bekomm ständig meldungen das jemand etwas geschrieben hat finde aber nur ne leere Seite vor. Versusdelyxe (Diskussion) 16:38, 5. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :Eigentlich nicht. Lediglich die häufigen Meldungen durch Wikia sind irritierend. Bei denen muss man dann auf ausblenden klicken, sonst bekommt man immer wieder Benachrichtigungen. --Egeria (Diskussion) 16:56, 5. Apr. 2013 (UTC)[ Interwikis Warum wurden die Interwiki-Links auf der Hauptseite entfernt? --Egeria (Diskussion) 17:07, 2. Mai 2013 (UTC) Gut die Frage hat sich eigentlich erledigt. Anscheinend soll das über die Vorlage verwandte Wikis realisiert werden. Aber Memory-Beta ist eine Wiki-Familie. Das gehört über Interwiki-Links realisiert s. Wikipedia. --Egeria (Diskussion) 17:14, 2. Mai 2013 (UTC) Romane Ich sehe immer wieder, dass wir hier in den Artikeln auf die Romane bei "Memory Alpha" verweisen (müssen), weil sie dort schon angelegt sind und hier eben nicht. Da die Romane ja eigentlich kein A-Kanon im Sinne von "Memory Alpha" sind, "Memory Beta" dagegen im Wesentlichen auf Romaninhalte aufbaut, habe ich mich gefragt, ob wir mit denen keinen Deal machen können, dass wir die Romanseiten kopieren dürfen. Ist klar, dass MA keine Inhalte bei sich löscht. Aber warum die ganze Arbeit doppelt machen? Sind wir nicht alle eine große, deutsche ST-Community? Und ein solcher Inhaltsboost wäre für MB eine tolle Sache, oder? Dass wir später unsere Seiten selbst weiterpflegen, kann man ja so handhaben. Oder es gibt halt alle halbe Jahr einen Seitenabgleich, wenn sowas technisch möglich ist (da kenne ich mich nicht aus). Nur so ein Gedanke. --GeronBarai (Diskussion) 09:13, 8. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Du hast vollkommen Recht, was die ST-Community angeht. Was das die Verlinkungen angeht kann ich nur zustimmen, gerade bei den Romanen wäre es schöner auf unser Wiki zu verweisen anstatt zum MA. Dort wird bei vielen bis auf viele der neueren Romane aus dem Hause CrossCult (Vanguard-Reihe, Titan, Destiny, New Frontier) keine weitere Verweise angegeben werden dürfen. Ich frage mich wieso das so ist? Die neueren Reihen sind auch Roman-Werke wie du sagst und deshalb eigtl. B-Canon. Was ganze Inhaltsübernahmen angeht, weiß ich nicht. Ich eigtlich dagegen, ganze Inhalte zu übernehmen, aber manchmal geht es mir auch nicht anders. Ich weiß was es bedeutet, ein Wiki mit aufzubauen. - Aki-chan86 10:42, 8. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Wenn man ganz ganz korrekt wäre, müssten eigentlich alle Romaninhaltsseiten und Kategorien von MA zu MB verschoben werden, d.h. alle Romanlinks auf MA müssten zu Inhaltsseiten auf MB führen, nicht umgekehrt. ;-) Aber irgendwie ist die MA USA da auch "weich" geworden. Romane, Brettspiele, Computerspiele. Alles wird dort in META-Artikeln zumindest vorgestellt, wenngleich keine Figuren und Dinge, die nicht A-Kanon sind, verlinkt werden dürfen. Wahrscheinlich geht es darum, dass der Gelegenheitsuser nur auf ein Wiki, eben MA, zugreifen soll, wenn er was sucht, während zu MB nur die Kenner finden. -- GeronBarai (Diskussion) 10:59, 8. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Die MA hat ihre Roman-Sparte und wir haben unsere. Das sind zwei eigenständige Wikis, die lediglich die thematische Verwandschaft miteinander verbindet und im gewissen Maße aufeinander verweisen. Nicht anders als die englischen MA- und MB-Versionen. Dass wir als Quellenangabe auf die MA verweisen, soll im Prinzip nur eine Übergangslösung sein. Und zwar egal, ob Roman, Episode, Film oder sonstige Qellen (In der existieren die Artikel halt schon). Bei den Romanen sind ja mittlerweile auch hier einige angelegt. Da sollten dann bei Gelegenheit die Quellenlinks geändert werden. Eine Übernahme von Artikeln aus der MA verbietet sich schon allein wegen der unterschielichen Lizenzmodelle. --Egeria (Diskussion) 17:46, 8. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::Okay, war ja auch bloß so ein Gedanke. Wobei mich das mit den Lizenzmodellen nochmal interessieren würde. Wieso sind die unterschiedlich? Schreiben wir nicht beide über Material, dessen Lizenz bei CBS/Paramount liegt? --GeronBarai (Diskussion) 18:06, 8. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Es geht um die Lizenzen der WiKis selbst. Die MA schreibt unter der CC BY-NC. Wir und nahezu alle anderen Wikis bei Wikia unter der CC BY-SA. Diese sind zueinander inkompatibel. --Egeria (Diskussion) 19:18, 8. Jan. 2014 (UTC) http:// Startseite Hallo. Ich hab's ja nicht so mit dem technischen Aspekt eines Wikis, aber sollten wir anlässlich des nahenden 1000. Artikels nicht mal versuchen, die Kategorienseiten "Personen", "Technik", etc. für die Startseite anzulegen, damit die blau und nicht mehr rot sind? Und vielleicht mal eine neue Umfrage und ein paar neue "Schon gewusst"? Ich weiß, das sind nachrangige Ziele beim Ausbau des Wikis, aber es wäre doch mal ein netter Anlass. Dann würden zufällige Besucher auch mal sehen, dass hier was passiert. --GeronBarai (Diskussion) 21:13, 19. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Ich denke ähnlich wie du, diese Seiten sollten demnächst in Angriff genommen und angelegt oder aktualisiert werden. Für eine Aktualisierung der Umfrage könnte man Anfangen welcher z.b. welcher Kinofilm den Usern am besten gefällt, oder welche Serie, dann kann man nach und nach weitere andere Stellen. Diese müssen nicht immer geändert werden. 2-3 Monate eine neue Umfrage reicht. Bei den "Wusstest du schon..."-Sachen könnte jeder im Chat, hier oder auf Egerias Diskusseite vorschlagen. Mir würden schon zwei Sachen einfallen. Die Kategorieseiten auf der Hauptseite werden wir sehen, ich denke Egeria wäre besser geeignet diese anzulegen. Das Bild der Woche könnten wir auch mal ändern. - Aki-chan86 16:02, 21. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Anmerkung: Ich möchte in diesem Bestreben auf diese Diskussion Vorlage Diskussion:Wissenswertes hinweisen. Außerdem habe ich das Bild der Woche geändert. - Aki-chan86 09:59, 16. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Zeitlinie Ich würde gerne die "Zeitlinie" hier nach Memory-Beta-USA-Vorbild mal ein wenig ausbauen. Ist das okay? Ich würde vielleicht anfangs mal die Jahrzehnte-Seiten (2110, 2120, 2130, etc.) von 2100 bis 2400 (die Kern-Zeit von ST) anlegen und dann die Jahrestemplates dazu. Sobald die Struktur nach viel Copy&Paste dann steht, kann man die ja nach und nach mit Events füllen. 2 Fragen hierzu: 1. Wie kriegt man diesen schönen "Timeline"-Kasten rechts oben hin, den die MB-USA hat? Noch schöner wäre der Aufklappkasten, den die MA-DE hat. Aber das geht über mein technisches Fassungsvermögen. 2. Wollen wir über Unterkapitel reden (Geburten, Todesfälle, Kriegerische Konflikte, Beförderungen, etc.) oder soll ich nur "Ereignisse" als Hauptkapitel anlegen? Das ist bei der MB-USA sehr uneinheitlich gehandhabt. Und bei der gegenwärtigen Menge an Infos hier (bzw. dem Mangel an Menge) würde vermutlich "Ereignisse" als Hauptkapitel reichen - zumindest um alle historischen Ereignisse politischer, militärischer oder sonstiger Natur zu umfassen. Geburten, Todesfälle fände ich als persönliche Ereignisse ganz schön, womöglich ergänzt um Beförderungen und Transfers, wobei ich das für nicht so relevant halte in einem Timeline-Überblick. Aber ich will da nix anfangen, ohne dass mal darüber geredet wurde. --GeronBarai (Diskussion) 20:53, 21. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Klar, kannst Du gern mit anfangen. :zu 1. Das sind jeweils Vorlagen. Da müsste man mal schauen, ob man die einfach übernehmen kann. Oder vielleicht eigene erstellen. Wenn Du das gar nicht hinbekommst, erstell die Artikel erst mal ohne. :zu 2. Ich denke mit Zwischenüberschriften ist es besser. Ich war anfangs anderer Meinung und habs, glaube ich, sogar irgendwo rausgenommen. Aber ich denke, das würde auf Dauer zu unübersichtlich. --Egeria (Diskussion) 21:19, 21. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Ich bin zwar nicht Egeria, aber ich geb meinen Senf auch hinzu. Ich finde die Idee gut. Das einzige was mich zuerst zwar stören würde, ist dass wir eine Menge Stubs haben. Aber wir haben eh eine Menge kürzerer Artikel und wir könnten Ereignisse leichter mal einfügen. ::1. Ich finde die Ausklappbare Box der MA-DE auch sehr schön. Auf unser Wiki übertragen oder eine ähnliche Box realisiert sieht sicher sehr schön aus. Das Aufklappen dürfte leicht zuregeln sein, wenn auch wahrscheinlich nicht ganz so wie bei der MA. Bei den Zahlen bin ich mir noch nicht sicher wie wir das machen wollen. Die Lösung der MA ist sehr gut ich hab mir den Quelltext angesehen, aber möchte bisher davon nichts übernehmen. Sofern hier oder dort nichts dagegen einzuwenden ist(Unterschiedliche Lizenzen). ::2. Ich muss zustimmen, dass ich die Reihenfolge der MBE ebenfalls für gut halte. Erst die Ereignisse, Geburten und Todesfälle sowie Beförderungen. - Aki-chan86 21:22, 21. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Das mit dem Übernehmen von MBE habe ich versucht. Es hat nicht geklappt, weil irgendein Code fehlte, den man so einfach nicht sehen konnte. Ich lasse sie erstmal weg. Vielleicht kriegt es ja einer von euch hin, dann kann ich von da aus weiterarbeiten. Das Problem mit den Stubs erkenne ich natürlich, aber ich dachte auch, wenn man das Jahr mal hat, kann man schnell was dazu einfügen - mal hier eine Geburt, mal da einen Erstkontakt. Sowas eben. Und es wäre alles halbwegs identisch am Ende. Das fände ich halt schön. Vielleicht können wir das Jahr 2100 als "Basis" nehmen, wo wir z.B. Dinge wie die Zeitlinienbox und den Quellcode für Referenzen hinterlegen. Von da kann man sich dann immer alles kopieren. ::Ich habe mal 2100 beispielhaft erstellt. Schaut mal drüber. Ich habe "Beförderungen" weggelassen, weil das eigentlich zu unwichtig für so eine Chronik ist, würde ich sagen. Ob XYZ vom Ensign zum Lieutenant wurde, spielt doch eine eher untergeordnete Rolle. Das sollte eher in den Lebensläufen der Personen stehen. Bei sehr wichtigen Personalia (etwas Nanietta Bacco wird Präsidentin) kann man das ja unter Ereignisse setzen. Oder was meint ihr? ::Oder findet ihr es wie in 2101 besser, also mit mehreren Hauptkapiteln? Eigentlich wäre es logischer von der Struktur her, weil Geburten und Todesfälle eher mit Ereignissen gleichgestellt sind, als ihnen untergeordnet. Untergeordnet wäre z.B. "politische Ereignisse" oder "militärische Ereignisse", sofern wir jemals so viel Content haben, um das zu untergliedern. ::Mir ist beides recht. Sagt einfach, wie ich die Templates anlegen soll. --GeronBarai (Diskussion) 22:02, 21. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::Ich habe erstmal eine Navigationsvorlage: Vorlage:Zeitlinienbox/M erstellt. Sie sollte aber noch optimiert werden, da ich es sehr unpraktisch finde alle Jahre, Dekaden und Jahrhundert eingeben zu müssen. Würde auch den Quelltext auf der Artikelseite vergrößern. Zu den Seite gebe ich morgen einen Kommentar ab, da ich jetzt schlafen gehe. - Aki-chan86 23:28, 21. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::Entschuldigung, dass ihr lange warten musste. Zusatz: Ich muss sagen, die letztere Variante ist besser. Du hast recht, dass Beförderungen sofern sie nicht wirklich wichtigen Personen stammen, nur auf deren Seiten verzeichnet sind. Ich habe auch dafür gesorgt, dass jetzt keine Maske mehr für die Zeitlinienbox verwendet werden muss und sie gleichzeitig als Dekadenbox verwendet werden kann, wenn man unten keine Jahreszahlen eingibt. Eine Vorlage weniger - Aki-chan86 10:34, 30. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::Super! Dann werde ich die Jahrzehnte-Einträge mal vorantreiben. Die einzelnen Jahre kann man dann ja von dort aus prima befüllen, indem man die entsprechenden Jahreszahlen anklickt und neu anlegt, wenn man etwas dort eintragen möchte. --GeronBarai (Diskussion) 10:52, 30. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::::Vielleicht muss ich noch irgendetwas ändern. Ich sehe gerade, dass die Vorlage doch macken macht. Woher dies stammt, vllt von der If-Vorlage. Aber sollte sie eigentlich nicht tun. - Aki-chan86 11:12, 30. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::::Stimmt. Wenn man keine "Referenzen" im Jahrzehnt hat, dann wird ein riesiges Leerfeld beim Aufklappen erzeugt. Siehe 2160er vs. 2170er. Habe mal 2 Beispiele angelegt. --GeronBarai (Diskussion) 11:17, 30. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Quellenangabe Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr darüber schon lang und breit diskutiert habt, aber ich wollte - nach einem Einwurf von Versus jüngst - und ein bissl Nachdenken nochmal eine Lanze brechen für Quellenangaben unter dem Text statt im Text. Beispiel unterm Text: *24. Jahrhundert *2155 Beispiel im Text: *Bier Der Vorteil, wenn man Quellen unter den Text setzt, ist der, dass man schöne Fließtexte schreiben kann und die Infos in einem Absatz können aus diversen Quellen stammen. In der MA-Variante muss man entweder den Text ständig unterbrechen (durch Quellenangaben) oder ganz viele Absätze reinmachen, damit die Quellenangaben stets am Ende einer Aussage stehen. Ganz schlimm ist es auch bei MBE, wo z.T. sechs Quellen nach einem Absatz gebracht werden. *Jean-Luc Picard Da ist die Handhabe bei der Wikipedia eigentlich hübscher. Mir ist klar, dass wir das nicht von heute auf Morgen korrigieren könnten, wenn wir uns für die Wikipedia-Version entscheiden. Was denkt ihr darüber? Oder sollen wir es einfach uneinheitlich und situationsabhängig handhaben? --GeronBarai (Diskussion) 19:41, 10. Mär. 2014 (UTC) :Die Quellenangabe sollten wir wenn möglichst einheitlich halten, wir können nicht sagen, einmal hü und einmal hott - salopp formuliert, führt zu einem schlechten Bild für das Wiki. Wenn ich es jetzt objektiv betrachte bietet Wikipedia-Zitierweise in der Warte auch den Großen Vorteil, dass eine Quelle mehrmals angegeben und dazu noch präzisse angegeben werden kann in einem Artikel, so hält man die Einzelnachweise schön klein. (Ich mache mal nachher einen Artikel fertig.) Wenn ich nicht recht erinnere kann man dann noch zwischen Quellenangaben und richtigen Einzelnachweisen unterscheiden. Die Fließtexte sind auch recht praktisch. MA-Zitierweise ist bei längeren Artikel allerdings auch praktisch, da Quellen ohne runterscrollen eingesehen werden können, das stört meiner Meinung nach sehr den allgemeinen Lesefluss. - Aki-chan86 20:08, 10. Mär. 2014 (UTC) :Edit: So ich habe jetzt mal auf meiner Testseite Kirks Artikel (ja mag längere Geben aber er taucht als Hauptchar viel auf und hat einige Quellen). :Vergleich: :*James Tiberius Kirk :*Benutzer:Aki-chan86/Test :Also so gut die Wikipedia-Zitierweise sein mag, was den Fließtextanteil angeht, hat sie auch einige Schwächen. Erst einmal ist die Referenz-Quellenangabe recht mühsam und erfordert einiges an Konzentration sich eine Quelle zu merken, wenn sie mehrmals auftaucht. Kleinere Artikel sind davon nicht betroffen, aber viele Hauptcharaktere. Da müsste man ein Referenzsystem haben, was einem die Arbeit deutlich erleichert. Aber dies steht in den Sternen. Ich hab schon eine Vorstellung, aber weiß nicht wie es mit der Umsetzung klappen wird. Es ist nicht gut, dann gerade durch die Quellen bei der Arbeit ausgebremst zu werden, wenn man schon weiter sein könte. da würde ich eher den MA-Stil bevorzugen, als den Wikipedia-Stil. :Zweiter Punkt den ich an der Wikipedia-Zitierweise bemängele habe ich oben bereits aufgeführt. Er zerstört den Lesefluss, weil man Quellen einfach ganz unten runterklickt, dann wieder hoch anstatt gleich die praktisch Quellen neben einem Absatz zu haben. Das fordert noch mal Konzentration. Ich kann echt verstehen warum die MA und MBUSA mit diesem Prinzip arbeitet, und nicht nur die. Wenn wir uns nicht einig werden können. Userpoll nutzen und fragen, welche Variante die Meisten bevorzugen würden bzw. ob es ihnen nur auf schnelle Infos oder Infos + Quelle ankommt. - Aki-chan86 20:57, 10. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Unterschiede zu Memory Alpha " Willkommen bei Memory Beta! Dem Wiki für das erweiterte Star-Trek-Universum. " Das erweiterte Star-Trek-Universum? Ich verstehe immer noch nicht genau worin die Abgrenzung zu Memory Alpha besteht. Ist in Memory Beta Platz für Fan-Fiction und in Memory Alpha nicht? --IGBmart (Diskussion) 10:42, 21. Aug. 2014 (UTC) : Die Abgrenzung besteht kurz gesagt in darin: In Memory Alpha werden alle Inhalte vorgestellt, die in den TV-Serien und Kinofilmen vorkommen, also als "On-Screen-Kanon" gelten. In Memory Beta werden zusätzlich (bzw. insbesondere) alle Inhalte (Figuren, Raumschiffe, Orte, Ereignisse) vorgestellt, die in Büchern, Comics, Computerspielen und so vorkamen. Offizell lizenziert, aber kein offizieller Kanon. Beispiele wären die Inhalte der Romane von Pocket Books (dt. Cross Cult / Heyne) und z.B. das MMO "Star Trek Online". In den USA gibt es obendrein noch Memory Gamma. DAS beschäftigt sich mit Fan-Fiction und Fan-Filmen. - GeronBarai (Diskussion) 11:09, 21. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Prinzipiell ist dem nichts mehr hinzuzufügen. Wenn Du einen Ort für Star Trek Fan-Fiction suchst sind mir folgende deutsch Wikis bekannt: ::http://de.stexpanded.wikia.com/wiki/Hauptseite ::http://de.trekspace.wikia.com/wiki/Trekspace_Wiki ::http://de.memory-delta-noncanon.wikia.com/wiki/Memory_Delta_non-canon_Wiki --Egeria (Diskussion) 19:12, 21. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Richtlinien Woher nimmt die Memory Beta ihre Richtlinien? Eine Seite gibt es dazu ja noch nicht.--'AlexanderLuthor52 (Diskussion) 16:05, 24. Mär. 2016 (UTC)' :Wir haben hier noch einige Baustellen. Gerade was Bearbeitungsrichtlinien angeht. Derzeit ist es besten, du orientierst dich bei der Bearbeitung an existierenden Arteln. --Egeria (Diskussion) 17:02, 24. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Auftritt in Socialen Medien Ich hab mir Überlegt ob wir nicht vielleicht eine Facebook-Seite/Gruppe gründen sollten. Ich weis zwar ehrlich gesagt selbst nicht so recht was wir damit machen sollen ausser zu versuchen neu bearbeiter zu finden, aber schaden tut es wahrscheinlich auch nicht. Meint ihr das lohnt ? GrußVersusdelyxe (Diskussion) 22:01, 6. Dez. 2016 (UTC) :An sich gute Idee. Wer würde den Auftritt verwalten/aktuell halten? Ventress (Diskussion) 11:10, 7. Dez. 2016 (UTC) ::Ich finde die Idee auch gut. Ich könnte das Verwalten versuchen, müsste dafür aber erstmal gucken wie das alles funktioniet. Jinn (Diskussion) 13:39, 7. Dez. 2016 (UTC) :Ich habe nur am Rande kontakt mit den Sozialen Medien und weis daher nicht viel, aber könnten wir das nicht so wie hier handhaben das jeder von uns vieren das Ding verwalten kann ? Wahrscheinlich wird sich auf absehbare Zeit eh nicht sehr viel tun weswegen jeder von uns wohl nur mal gelegentlich nachsehen muss.Versusdelyxe (Diskussion) 16:07, 7. Dez. 2016 (UTC) :Okay, ich hab jetzt mal ne Gruppe erstellt (Link), hab aber keine Ahnung wie genau ihr da jetzt reinkommen könnt :D Jinn (Diskussion) 18:29, 7. Dez. 2016 (UTC) :Ich hab gestern jemanden in die Gruppe gelassen, das war einer von euch, oder? Jinn (Diskussion) 22:05, 8. Dez. 2016 (UTC) :War ich. Natürlich nicht mein echter NameVersusdelyxe (Diskussion) 00:38, 10. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Wikibreite Weis einer von euch wie man das Wiki irgendwie breiter machen kann ? über css oder java oder irgendwas ? Nur den halben Bildschirm zu haben ist doch arg beengend und wir geraten hier doch SEHR SCHNELL and die Grenzen der Artikel.Versusdelyxe (Diskussion) 00:38, 19. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Ignoriert das. Ich hab nachgefragt und eine äuserst negative antwort bekommen.Versusdelyxe (Diskussion) 05:53, 19. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Partnerseiten Vielleicht sollten wir uns ein paar Partnerseiten suchen. Ist nicht viel mehr als ein austausch von Links und Logos, könnte uns aber vielleicht ein paar interresierte Leser bringen. Ich würde das ganze organisieren. Natürlich nicht ohne euch vorher zu fragen. Auch würde ich gerne den Begrüsunstext über die Feiertage verändern in dem ich eine kleine Werbung für Mission Orange einbauen. Ich weis Charity zu Weihnachten ist ein übelstes Clichee aber ich habe auch jetzt erst davon erfahren und.... ach schiebt es einfach auf meine Weiche Seite, ich hab schon nem Hospiz zu tun gehabt und binn wohl deswegen etwas empfänglich. Natürlich ebenfalls nicht ohne eure Erlaubnis. Gruß Versusdelyxe (Diskussion) 06:08, 19. Dez. 2016 (UTC) ::Ich finde die Ideen gut. Meine Erlaubnis hast du :) Was sagen Ventress und Onicle?Jinn (Diskussion) 15:54, 19. Dez. 2016 (UTC) :::Ajo, why not.Ventress (Diskussion) 19:19, 19. Dez. 2016 (UTC) ::::geht das so mit dem begrüsungstext ? Versusdelyxe (Diskussion) 07:22, 20. Dez. 2016 (UTC) :::Ich hab in der ersten Zeile noch einen fehlenden Artikel hinzugefügt, finden den Text vom Inhalt her aber gut. Jinn (Diskussion) 12:03, 20. Dez. 2016 (UTC) :Ich hab ne kleine Unterhaltung mit dem Typen gehabt. Die Nachricht ist nicht gewollt. Erst soll ich ne Freundschaftsanfrage senden und das ausdiskutieren und dann das ganze nach irgendwewlchen Regeln gestallten. :Dafür das das nur ein kleiner besserer Kurzschuss war und wir damit nicht damit nicht das geringste für uns gewinnen ist das ganze dann nicht die Mühe wert. :Ich schätze mal er hat diese Regeln aus der verständlichen Angst das irgendjemand irgendwelche Spenden in seine eigenen Konten leitet. (ich hoffe das das Sein Problem ist) Versusdelyxe (Diskussion) 15:55, 24. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Memory Alpha Wie es schon bei der Jedipedia der Fall ist, gibt es jetzt auch von der MA eine zweite, von Fandom unabhängige Version. Ich möchte vorschlagen, dass wir, wie wir es auch bei der Jedipedia tun, zukünftig diese als unsere Partnerseite auflisten. --Egeria (Diskussion) 21:07, 28. Mai 2019 (UTC) :Ja, bei der neuen MA stimme ich zu, noch dazu, da sie wohl die aktivere sein wird. Allerdings verstehe ich nicht, warum wir eigentlich auf die Jedipedia.net verlinken (persönliches Interesse als Admin der .de ...) Gruß, Onicle (Diskussion) 23:28, 28. Mai 2019 (UTC) Verstehe deine Frage. Soweit ich mich erinnere war das ein Vorschlag von Versusdelyxe vor längere Zeit. Ich hatte damals nichts dagegen.--Egeria (Diskussion) 18:41, 30. Mai 2019 (UTC) Ich hab jetzt einige Male vergeblich versucht, unsere Memory-Alpha-Vorlage anzupassen. --Egeria (Diskussion) 19:25, 31. Mai 2019 (UTC) FROHEST FEST Schöne Weihnacht euch allen und lasst euch schön beschenken !Versusdelyxe (Diskussion) 16:01, 24. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Deutsches STO-Wiki Hallo, ich bin der Admin des deutschen STO-Wiki (sto-de.gamepedia.com), dort heisse ich genauso wie hier ;-) Ich wollte darauf hinweisen, das wir bei uns bereits daran arbeiten (wie schon von Anfang an mit Memory-Alpha) die Memory-Beta Links in unseren Artikeln einzuarbeiten. D.h. Direkte Links zu dem deutschen Memory-Beta. Ich wollte eben versuchen einen Back-Link auf einem Artikel in der entsprechenden Kategorie zu erstellen, doch leider fand ich auf die schnelle nicht herraus, ob ihr dafür Vorlagen verwendet, wenn ja, wie diese sich nennt. Jedenfalls hoffe ich auf eine zukünftige gute Zusammenarbeit, und wo wir schonmal dabei sind.. einen guten Rutsch ins Jahr 2017. Das Sto-Wiki in deutsch gibt es seit November 2016 und seit dem arbeiten wir intensiv an der Übersetzung des englischen Wikis. Wenn Fragen, Kritik und Anregungen zu deutschen STO-Wiki habt, kommt bitte bei uns ins Wiki und stellt Sie dort, da ich nur unregelmässig hier vorbei schaue (aufgrund der vielen Arbeit die bei uns zu erledigen ist). Also Kurzum: Was muss ich beachten, wenn ich in der Kategorie "Externe Links" einen Link zu unserem Wiki erstellen möchte? Gruß --Thironix (Diskussion) 07:01, 31. Dez. 2016 (UTC) :Herzlich willkommen bei der Memory Beta Thironix. Und natürlich auch einen guten Rutsch :). Leider bin ich jetzt nicht so der Experte für STO. Versuche aber mal zu berichten: Ich glaube das die Existenz eines deutschen STP-Wiki hier noch nicht so bekannt ist. Aber jetzt wissen wir's ja. So weit ich weiss müsste erst noch eine Vorlage erstellt werden für das STO-Wiki. Ich werde mich mal umschauen hier in den Artikeln. - Gruß Zwerch (Diskussion) 09:03, 31. Dez. 2016 (UTC) :Hab jetzt einen Artikel gefunden der zum englischen STO-Wiki verlinkt: Desna. Da sieht es so aus als das wir keine Vorlage hätten und nur wie folgt verlinken: Desna im Star Trek Online Wiki (englisch). Also am besten fragst Du einen der Admins hier. Die kennen sich hier und was STO betrifft besser aus. Ich bin mehr der "Roman-Typ". - Zwerch (Diskussion) 09:23, 31. Dez. 2016 (UTC) ::Hiho, einer der Admins hier, ich hab jetzt mal die Vorlage "STO" erstellt, die einfach zu den anderen Links bei "Externe Links" zu plazieren ist. Wenn unser Artikel aus was für Gründen anders heißt als eurer kann mit der Schreibweise auf diesen richtig verlinkt werden, ansonsten wird immer auf die Seite mit dem identischen Artikelnamen verwiesen. Auf gute zukünftige Zusammenarbeit und einen guten Rutsch, Jinn (Diskussion) 14:01, 31. Dez. 2016 (UTC) ::Okay, aus mir vollkommen unbekannten Gründen scheint das noch nicht so ganz zu funktionieren, oder zumindest nicht bei Artikeln mit mehr als einem Wort im Titel. Ich muss mir das mal weiter ansehen. Jinn (Diskussion) 14:10, 31. Dez. 2016 (UTC) ::::Hi also wenn euer Wiki genau so funktioniert wie unseres, müsst ihr einen "InterWiki-Eintrag" anlegen oder bearbeiten. Bei uns gibt es dazu einen Extrabereich in den Spezialseiten und wird bei uns verlinkt zu Spezial:Interwikitabelle, dort haben ich bei uns den Eintrag Memory-Beta Wiki anlegen müssen damit das ganze funtioniert und die Option "Als lokales Wiki Definieren" auf ja gesetzt. In dem Fall müsste wohl ein Eintrag Deutsches STO-Wiki angelegt werden mit dem kürzel, der in der Vorlage als verlinkung verwendet wird (hab mir die noch nicht angesehen) sonst würde ich das hier angeben.. -- Gruß Thironix (Diskussion) 08:03, 1. Jan. 2017 (UTC) ::::Ich konnte nichts finden was in diese Richtung geht und auch die englische MB hat die Verlinkung zum STO Wiki anders gelöst. Deren Lösung habe ich jetzt übernommen, Funktionsweise wird hier erklärt. Gruß, Jinn (Diskussion) 13:17, 1. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Memory omega ? Da bin ich mal ein paar Wochen weg und Wikia haut einen erzhässlichen neuen Skin drauf.... un der betitelt uns auch noch falsch. Oder hat jemand hier rumgestellt? Versusdelyxe (Diskussion) 21:44, 26. Jun. 2017 (UTC) :Ich hab nichts von einer Umstellung mitbekommen?!Ventress (Diskussion) 12:25, 27. Jun. 2017 (UTC) ::Ich auch nicht. Bei mir sieht alles aus wie vorher, aber vielleicht liegt das daran, dass ich MonoBook benutze. Jinn (Diskussion) 18:35, 28. Jun. 2017 (UTC) :::Ich habe gerade mal testweise den Skin umgestellt. Ich meine schon einige Veränderungen zum Wikia-Skin aufgefallen zu sein (die aber recht gut gefallen). Da ich aber auch MonoBook nutze, und das auch weiter tun werde, kann ich da nich meine Hand für ins Feuer legen. Eine namentliche Umstellung kann ich nicht erkennen. --Egeria (Diskussion) 09:05, 1. Jul. 2017 (UTC) Ableitung / wie weit gehen wir ? Ich habe gerade Bilder von ner Spiel-Figur "Spock mit Fallschirm" gesehen. Ist zwar nur ne Standart-Figur als Spock angemalt, aber dennoch ein Lizensiertes Produkt. Daher könnte man theoretig ableiten das die Sternenflotte zu TOS-Zeiten Fallschirme im Einsatz hatte. Zwar hatte der J.J. Film das auch gezeigt, aber darauf will ich jetzt nicht hinaus. Ich stell eher die Frage in den Raum wie weit wir gehen wollen um aus offiziellen ST-Produkten Informationen zu ziehen. Ich persönlich würde pauschal alles in Betracht ziehen was ne Lizenz hat solange es nicht all zu Absurt ist. Aber vielleicht seht ihr es anders. Was sagt ihr dazu ? Versusdelyxe (Diskussion) 00:27, 17. Nov. 2018 (UTC) thumb|100px :Ich stimme dir zu. Kann man auf jeden Fall so machen.Ventress (Diskussion) 10:43, 19. Nov. 2018 (UTC) :::Die Frage habe ich mir auch schon öfter gestellt, wenn ich mir diverse Spielzeuge etc. betrachtet habe die vielleicht nur ein Star-Trek-Logo oder ne Spock-Visage in Uniform tragen, aber gerade deshalb als lizensiertes Produkt erschienen sind. Oder die diversen Cross-Overs mit anderen Universen. Bsp. Planet der Affen: das Werk selber auf jeden Fall. Aber sind die dort lebenden Affen jetzt Spezies aus Star Trek. Schwer, da eine genaue Grenze zu definieren. Ich tendiere dazu, erstmal alles zuzulassen, und im Zweifelsfall noch mal die dadurch entsehenden Artikel, Bilder o. ä. im Einzelfall auf den einzelnen Diskussionsseiten zu diskutieren. Bücherlizenz Ihr braucht nicht mehr versuchen die Bücher noch irgendwie mit Discovery in Einklang zu bringen. Die Versuche dir Linzenz für die Bücher zu verlängern sind wohl entgültig gescheitert. Die einzigen Canon-Bücher sind nur noch die für Discovery und es ist wohl nicht davon auszugehen das Disco oder Picard darauf Rücksicht nehmen. Am besten trennt ihr wieder zwichen Alpha und Beta-Canon. Palleaon (Diskussion) 21:42, 19. Apr. 2019 (UTC) :Das das so nicht passt und auch nicht mehr wird, ist uns glaube ich allen klar. Aber woher hast du die Info das die Lizenz ausläuft ? Ich finde dazu nichts. Versusdelyxe (Diskussion) 18:38, 25. Apr. 2019 (UTC) ::Die Romane waren noch nie Canon. Schon allein deshalb, weil man von keinem Drehbuchautor erwarten kann, alle Ereignisse aus den Romanen zu kennen. Selbst bei Discovery ist es ja bereits so, dass die Romane der Serie teilweise widersprechen. Es gab wohl mal Anätze, das zu versuchen. Die sind aber schnell im Sande verlaufen. Eine Quelle dafür habe ich leider nicht. Und elche Linzen da auslaufen sollen und vor allem woher diese Information stammt, würde mich auch brennend interessieren. Und noch wichtiger, was haben wir als Wiki mit den Lizenzen für Romane zu tun? Davon sind doch lediglich Verlage betroffen ... --Egeria (Diskussion) 22:25, 24. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Neue Ära Wie einige seit gestern wissen, bricht ja eine "neue Ära" für Star Trek an. Die Borg existieren im Serien-Universum im Jahr 2399 - und bis mindestens 2384 assimilieren sie, was bedeutet ihre Auflösung durch die Caeliar hat hier nicht stattgefunden. Was haltet ihr von dem Vorschlag unsere Artikel nicht mehr nach Alternativen Zeitlinien aufzuteilen, sondern nach Alpha- und Beta-Kanon? Der Alpha-Kanon würde sich an dem Memory-Alpha-Kanon orientieren und der Beta-Kanon an den Romanen. Alternative Zeitlinien (wie STO), würden dann in den Hintergrundinformationen landen. Ich wäre mal am Beispiel des Artikel Hugh dran und würde es dann heute posten. Was sagt ihr dazu?Ventress (Diskussion) 07:50, 22. Jul. 2019 (UTC) :Hui, der Trailer war definitiv... Ja, hui. Ich finde prinzipiell die Lösung mit Alpha- und Beta-Kanon gut, ich würde mir das aber konkret so vorstellen, dass unter Alpha-Kanon alle Serien (offensichtlicherweise) und neue Romane (damit seien gemeint die Discovery-Romane, die jetzt schon raus sind, sowie dann die neuen TNG/DS9/VGR/PIC Romane, sobald die aktuelle Reihe eingestellt wird). Beta-Kanon wären dann für mich die pre-Discovery Serien und alle Bücher die schon veröffentlicht worden sind (minus Discovery-Romane) und die paar die dann noch kommen, bevor alles resettet wird. :) Jinn (Diskussion) 08:47, 22. Jul. 2019 (UTC) ::Jean-Luc Picard dient mal als Beispiel. David Mack hat auf die Aussage hin: "Romane und Serien passen nicht mehr zusammen!" übrigens geschrieben "We have a plan".Ventress (Diskussion) 10:35, 22. Jul. 2019 (UTC) :::Ich habe gerade irgendwie ein Star-Wars-Disney-Kanon-Déjà-Vu ... :::Also wenn wir es aufteilen, stimme ich Jinns Plänen zu. Es bleibt die Frage, ob Alternative Zeitlinien wirklich in die HGI müssen. Wir haben ja auch jetzt gerade Primäruniversums- neben STO-Seiten; dass wir erstere aufteilen, muss der Seitenparallelität ja nicht widersprechen (wäre interessant, falls rauskommt, dass Neue Universum einfach das von STO ist ... ;) ). :::Wegen der Namen: Woher stammen die Begriff Alpha- und Beta-Kanon? Es sind ja keine wirklichen Pendants zu Memory Alpha und Beta, da die MA die DSC-Romane ja auch außen vor lassen soll. :::Grüße, Onicle (Diskussion) 14:39, 22. Jul. 2019 (UTC) ::::Hi, Alpha- und Beta-Kanon sind nur Platzhalter. Andererseits werden Romane, die vor 2378 spielen, sich vielleicht gar nicht mit Star Trek: Picard widersprechen, z.B. The Buried Age. David Mack meint, sie haben einen Plan für dieses Problem (siehe Bild Twitter. Wobei ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, wie sie es machen, außer mit Zeitreisezeug...Ventress (Diskussion) 15:29, 22. Jul. 2019 (UTC) :::::Was diesen Plan angeht, kann ich mir eigentlich auch keine andere möglichkeit als Zeitreisen vorstellen, sofern dieser Plan dazu dienen soll Roman- und Serienkontinuität vereinbar zu machen. Sollte dies der Fall sein könnte das ja sehr leicht implementiert werden. Sollte das aber nicht der Fall sein, finde ich schadet es nicht, wenn wir uns schon mal ein Alternativkonzept ausdenken. :) Jinn (Diskussion) 15:35, 22. Jul. 2019 (UTC) :::::Als Ansatz mal, nur der Überlegung willen, werf ich mal in den Raum: Alle Romane, Comics, etc. ab 2378 (Zerstörung des Transwarpzentrums) ist eine Alternative Zeitlinie.Ventress (Diskussion) 15:47, 22. Jul. 2019 (UTC) ::::::Was den Plan angeht, bin ich auch sehr gespannt.:) ::::::Ansonsten würde ich erst einmal abwarten, wie groß die Abweichung zwischen Roman- und Serienkontinuität wirklich sind. Ich habe mich jetzt nich so ausgiebig mit dem Trailer beschäftigt. Deshalb stellen sich für mich folgende Fragen: existieren die Borg wirklich noch, oder habeen die Romulaner oder sonst wer nur diesen einen Kubus in die Finger bekommen. Der zerlegte Androide am Anfang soll ja soweit ich weiß B4 sein. Das widerspricht zumindest nicht der Romankontinuität. Was Datas Auftreten am Ende angeeht. Auch in den Romanen ist er zurück. Solange da keine abweichende Erklärung kommt. Eine echte Abweichung für mich ist im Moment nur, dass Seven ihr Implantat noch trägt. (Vielleicht hat sie sichs ja aus kosmetischen Gründen machen lassen. Es gibt ja heute schon die verrücktesten Schönheits-OPs:). ) --Egeria (Diskussion) 22:25, 24. Jul. 2019 (UTC) :::::::Was auch noch den Romanen widerspricht: Im Kubus steht auf einem Schild, dass seit 16 Jahren im Kubus keine Assimilation mehr stattgefunden hat. 2399 - 16 Jahre = 2383, d.h. in diesem Jahr haben die Borg munter assimiliert, obwohl sie in den Romanen das ab 2381 so gar nicht mehr machen.Ventress (Diskussion) 05:49, 25. Jul. 2019 (UTC) ::::::Nur um das nochmal klarzustellen. Ich bin mir auch absolut sicher, dass es Unstimmigkeiten geben wird. Bin nur der Meinung, dass eine Diskussion darüber zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt verfrüht ist. --Egeria (Diskussion) 14:59, 8. Aug. 2019 (UTC)